Destiny
by Chery Onyx 'Cheo
Summary: Takdir dari mana saja, ketulusan perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke terenyuh... "apa kau Suke?"... "Hn, aku kesini untuk melamarmu.".../ bagaimana kelanjutannya jika penasaran baca saja fiction ini guys :)


_**SASUKE & SAKURA**_

_**Disclaimer : ' Masashi Kishimoto'**_

_**Fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi mohon bimbingannya selama author mengerjakan fic ini... dan harap maklum jika fic ini masih banyak terdapat typo dan kurang menyesap dihati..**_

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, kau itu harus profesional antara Rumah dan Lokasi Syuting!" jelas Kakashi pada anak didik nya.

"Hn, tapi aku memang mempunyai sikap seperti ini Kakashi-_sensei_." Jelas Sasuke masih tetap dengan nada datar.

"Tapi banyak media social yang aku kunjungi bahwa kebanyakan fans mu mengeluh karena sikapmu yang terlampau dingin itu." Kakashi menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku tak bisa mengubah sikap ini. Salahkan saja mereka yang terlanjur mengidolakan aku." Gumam Sasuke yang masih terdengar oleh Kakashi.

"Aku tak ingin tau, pokoknya sekarang adalah kau harus merubah sikap biar itu hanya dihadapan kamera dan setelahnya itu terserah padamu." Jelas Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangguk paham tapi dengan anggukan malas.

"Bagus, besok kita akan pergi ke London pastikan gayamu dengan senyuman." Nasihat Kakashi sebelum pamit pulang dari apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke sekarang tengah merasa bosan yang luar biasa, profesinya sebagai aktor sungguh membuatnya pusing ditambah dengan Ayahnya yang meminta ia keluar dari dunia hitam dan menjadi Direktur di Uchiha Bussines dan menikah setelahnya disaat ia menginjak umur 26 tahun.

Karena merasa perutnya keroncongan Sasuke memilih pergi ke mall yang terdapat tak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia segera menyambar kunci mobil _lamborghini blue_ kesayanganya dan langsung menuju parkiran apartemen.

Sebelumnya Sasuke mengenakan penyamaran berupa topi dan kacamata Jengkol.

.

.

Brrmm Brrmm

Mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan kawasan apartemen, Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menekan gas pada pedal mobilnya.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat diparkiran mall yang ditujunya.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil, diliriknya sekilas jam tangan mengarah pada jam 2 siang.

Ia segera memasuki mall tersebut layaknya pengunjung biasa tak ada ciri-ciri dirinya sekarang.

.

Sasuke mengambil sosis mentah yang masih dibungkus kemudian mengambir satu botol susu sapi yang berkualitas tinggi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung saja menyerahkan barang beliannya pada kasir.

"Semuanya 250.000 (jika dalam Rupiah), tuan." Jelas kasir padanya.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Sasuke memberikan dua lembaran uang pada kasir tersebut.

"Arigatou Gozaimashu." Kata kasir sambil menyerahkan uang kembaliannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dan melengos pergi membuat si kasir sedikit penasaran tentangnya.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari mall, Sasuke memilih pergi ke perpustakaan disamping mall tersebut untuk melihat edisi majalah yang baru terbit, apakah terdapat dirinya? Pikirnya.

.

Ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat majalah yang baru terbit disamping kasir perpustakaan ia mendengar suara orang jatuh dari bilik buku-buku perpustakaan.

Segera ia berlari menuju suara itu bermaksud untuk menolongnya, namun ketika dilihat korban itu adalah gadis dan dikepalanya terdapat sedikit darah keluar tepatnya di pelipis. Sasuke segera memangku gadis itu ala bridal style bermaksud untuk menolongnya, namun kebetulan sang kasir baru kembali ketempatnya entah dari mana itu dan langsung berteriak histeris dan menuduh Sasuke yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"KYYAA pembunuh! Pembunuh!" teriak kasir itu sangat kencang.

Sasuke yang mengerti sedikit akan bahasa Jepang hanya dapat tersenyum simpul dan menganggukan kepala, berpikir bahwa kasir yang berteriak itu meminta bantuan untuknya. Namun pada kenyataannya ia salah besar, ia malah diseret polisi untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membiarkan mobil _lamborghini blue_ nya sendirian didepan parkiran perpustakaan.

"I didn't do anything oath!" (aku tak melakukan apa-apa sumpah) jelas Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan polisi yang erat pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Silent your mouth!" (Mulutmu diam!) polisi itu malah membentak Sasuke.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati yang ingin menjadi pahlawan dalam insiden tadi.

.

Sedangkan korban yang diketahui gadis itu dilarikan kerumah sakit.

.

.

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada korban anda tadi?" tanya sang kepala kepolisian.

"Hn, aku tidak melakukan apapun aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkannya dia terjatuh dengan kepala berdarah! Aku berani sumpah!" jelas Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Tapi maaf, menurut bukti tadi mengatakan bahwa kepala gadis itu terkena benturan hebat akibat anda memukulnya sehingga pelipis korban itu keluar darah." Jelas kepala polisi itu.

"Tapi itu semua kesalah pahaman, aku berani bersumpah akan apa yang terjadi! Demi Yesus Kristus!" jelas Sasuke mulai menyebut nama Tuhan yang disembahnya.

"Baiklah, jika anda begitu pilihlah dua pilihan ini. Satu, rawat gadis itu hingga normal kembali atau, Dua anda akan dipenjara selama 2 tahun." Jelas kepala kepolisian tersebut.

Sasuke tampak menimang-nimang, keadaa sekarang tak cocok untuk dijadikan perdebatan hebat antara dirinya dan kepala kepolisian yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pilih no.1," jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas berat.

Kemungkinan besar ia tak bisa mengikuti syuting di London besok, ia harus mencari alasan pada Kakashi dengan alasan yang logis tidak seperti ini alasan yang dianggap konyol.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kantor tersebut dengan wajah pucat, bagaimana tidak si polisi sialan itu menyita waktu laparnya.

Sasuke memilih menuju rumah sakit tempat orang yang ditolongnya tadi dan berpikir untuk memakan makanannya disana.

.

.

Ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit dengan mobil kesayangannya yang hampir sempat disita polisi.

.

"Haah, kenapa kau membuat ulah padaku sih?" gumam Sasuke dan duduk disamping gadis yang ia tolong.

Tiba-tiba...

"Ngghh..." sepertinya gadis itu mulai sadar. "Aku dimana?" tanyanya terdengar lebih tepat pada gumaman.

"Hospital." (Rumah Sakit) Jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah roti yang ia beli di toko depan rumah sakit.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sakura sambil sedikit meringis karena ia baru saja mengerutkan keningnya.

"Diamlah, aku orang yang menolongmu tapi mereka menyalahkan aku sebagai orang yang yaris membunuhmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit curhat. "Menyebalkan." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

"Go-gomen, aku tak tau akan menyusahkan orang lain tadi disaat aku akan mengambil buku kepalaku malah terpukul oleh buku yang aku bawa dan aku oleng hingga aku terjatuh dengan tak ada keseimbangan. Itu seingatku maaf telah menyusahkanmu." Jelas gadis sambil menunduk.

"Hn, kemana keluargamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku berpisah dengan orang tuaku, sehingga aku hidup sendirian sebatang kara di apartemen sahabatku." Jelas gadis itu kembali.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terbaring.

"Sakura Haruno, anda?" tanyanya balik.

"Suke." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Marganya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tak akan mengaku margaku saat ini sampai pada waktu yang tepat, dan maaf soal aku menyangkut keluargamu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Hm.. tak apa Suke-_san_ maaf juga telah merepotkanmu, jika anda keberatan aku tak apa tinggal disini sendiri." Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan setengah hati.

Sasuke mengerti maksud perkataannya, Sakura ingin ditemani namun tak punya keberanian untuk menjelaskan. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai sembuh sesuai janjiku pada polisi." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa anda berurusan dengan polisi?" tanya Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Mereka berpikir kasus ini aku yang akan membunuhmu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Suke-_san_." Sakura menunduk menapat kearah kakinya karena ia sedang terbaring.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan formal aku tak mengerti perkataan _san_ mu itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Suke." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn, kau ini masih anak sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya aku masih kelas 3 dan akan lulus 4 bulan lagi, tadinya aku pergi ke perpustakaan karena aku ingin membeli majalah tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan meminjam buku kamus." Jelas Sakura tentang maksudnya tadi pergi.

Seperti tidak sadar Sakura mengucapkan nama Uchiha **Sasuke** dengan lancar dan itu membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

"Menurutmu Uchiha Sasuke itu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil keringat dingin dipelipis nya.

"Hm.. menurutku Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sulit di taklukan, ia mempunyai sikap dingin namun itu adalah kesan lebih dariku. Aku mengidolakannya lebih dari apapun aku berharap semoga dimasa depan suamiku kelak adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura mengatakan itu membuat hati Sasuke merasa hangat dan tidak percaya.

"Hn, do'amu pasti terkabul." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku mendengar saja seperti do'a mu itu adalah sebuah kemuan yang didasari dari hati dan Tuhan menyukai seperti itu." Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Hm... terimakasih aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi Suke." Jelas Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang pernah ditemuinya belum pernah Sasuke merasa ketulusan gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya tanpa tau siapa dirinya.

"Kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, untuk menemanimu ini minumlah!" Sasuke menyerahkan sebotol air dan sedotan pada Sakura.

Sakura menerimanya dengan tertidur karena ia masih belum bisa bangun.

'Hn, Sakura aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu! Aku akan menunggumu lulus sekolah tak peduli dengan larangan perjodohan Ayah.' Kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"Kau kenapa Suke?" tanya Sakura sambil menyimpan botol air itu didekat pahanya.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus memakai kacamata?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu maaf." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sakura, jika kau menikah dengaku dimasa depan bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Pendapatku? Kau seperti sedang melamar saja Suke, ya jika Kami-_sama_ atau Tuhan menakdirkan aku harus bersamamu aku akan menerimanya." Jawab Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke Uchiha, kemauanmu?" Sasuke sedikit memancing respon Sakura setelahnya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Jika harus seperti itu aku akan lebih menuruti takdir bersamamu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum tipis tapi itu cukup memberi kesan indah dimata Sasuke.

"Hn, jika kau begitu sepertinya aku juga seperti itu! Tunggulah aku disaat kau lulus aku akan mengunjungimu lagi walau kita berbeda jauh tempatnya." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Maaf sampai aku lulus aku hanya menganggapmu teman, bukan! Bahkan sahabat tapi tak lebih." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, tak apa aku mengerti aku juga pernah sekolah dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Usiamu berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia." Jawab Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Huuh, kau pelit!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

**LONG TIME (SAKURA SUDAH LULUS)**

"Moshi-moshi?" jawab Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn, aku orang yang dulu menemanimu di Rumah Sakit saat insiden kau terjatuh." Jawab Sasuke disebrang telepon Sakura.

"Suke?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Benar, sesuai janjiku aku akan mendatangimu sekarang tunggulah aku." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyeringai namun tak tampak oleh Sakura.

"A-apa? Tapi kau kan tidak tau alamatku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tenang mencari alamat adalah hal termudah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah tunggu aku di apartemen sahabatmu. Tunggu apa ia ada?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, ia akan menginap di rumah kekasihnya dan diapartemen ini aku sendirian." Jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Baguslah, tunggulah aku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Baik."

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Sambungan terputus dengan Sasuke lah orang pertama yang memutusan hubungannya.

Ia sekarang sudah berhenti dari dunia hitam dan menurutkan nasihat Ayahnya untuk meneruskan Uchiha Business sebagai direkturnya.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kakashi, namun sekarang Sasuke bersama rekan dan sahabat termasuk Kakashi akan mendatangi apartemen Ino, sahabat Sakura untuk melamarnya dan mangucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

.

.

Ting Tong

Sakura segera beranjak menuju pintu apartemen, ia dengan hati bangga membuka pintu apartemennya namun ia malah terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati idola nya lah yang dulu sekarang menjadi tamu di apartemennya.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hn, akulah yang kau sebut sebagai **Suke** karena nama asliku Uchiha Sa**suke** sesuai janjiku dan harapanmu dulu aku ingin melamarmu sebelum menimangmu ke pernikahan nanti." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kue ulang tahun yang diatasnya terdapat dua cincin berpautan.

Kamera terus memotret sesi langka tersebut, Sakura tak percaya dengan keadaan sekarang ia bingung namun bahagia. "Benarkah-benarkah kau Suke?" tanya Sakura sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan Sakura. "Dan ini selamat ulang tahun Sakura." Jelas Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kue.

Sakura meniup lilin yang diatasnya terdapat angka 19 tahun kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat seolah Sasuke adalah miliknya seorang tak mau berbagi.

Kue yang ada ditangan kiri Sasuke segera diambil alih oleh Naruto karena mengerti keadaan sahabatnya sekarang.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Sasuke." Jelas Sakura menangis.

"Hn, Doittamashite." Jawab Sasuke menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Anata Wakaru?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Kembali kepelukan membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan turut senang dan ada juga yang sedih.

"Jadilah nyonya Uchiha, dan hidup bersamaku yang sudah keluar dari dunia hitam. Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia, karena aku bisa merasakan ketulusan perkataanmu dulu saat kita pertama berbicara. Aku berpikir kau seperti gadis lainnya yang hanya menganggap ku sebagai pemuda sombong, tapi aku salah menilaimu kau membuatku berpikir tentang tata cara bicara yang baik dan sikap yang baik, Sakura. Tak pernah aku melirik gadis di sana-sini selain karena aku hanya menunggumu dan ini adalah pertama kali aku berbicara panjang lebar dan bertatapan muka bersama wanita." Jelas Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sakura nya.

"Wah Teme hebat aku saja baru mendengarmu berbicara panjang lebar." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

Jika saja sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membalas mungkin Sasuke akan membalas dengan hujaman pedas pada Naruto, namun setelah dipikir ia yang membantunya selama ia ingin ke Sakura dan dihadapan Sakura Sasuke memilih mengalah dengan tersenyum tipis.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana fic nya readers rame atau gimana? Haha belum pandai buat cerita sih..**

**Author Note :**

**Author buat ini hanya 2 jam dan terburu-buru :D**

**Mohon**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**Nya ya :)**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita Minna-**_**san**_**... bye bye di fic yang baru lagi ;) **


End file.
